


Hold My Hand (Hold my Hand)

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'll never leave, why should I leave? I'd be a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted this from a fic I wrote while I was a part of another fandom a while back. (This is not a continuation of my other Taesoo two-shot)

 

 

**Well, that was fast.**

**Just one day after SM Entertainment confirmed to the media that EXO member Do Kyungsoo, 24, was expecting a baby with fellow labelmate Lee Taemin, 23, the couple stepped out onstage in Seoul last night where Kyungsoo revealed a tiny but visible baby bump.**

**Taemin and Kyungsoo performed with respective groups as apart of SMTOWN Live World Tour V.**

**At the end of the concert, Taemin kept it simple wearing casual jeans, sneakers while Kyungsoo wore a similar outfit; including a t-shirt that showed off his growing baby bump proudly.**

**According to fans that observed the couple last night– the pair seemed be extremely happy and that Kyungsoo was practically “glowing”.** … (click here to read the rest of the article)

**\- Excerpt from _Dispatch_ , September 20th, 2017**

 

____________

 

 

Kyungsoo sighed to himself as he read the article on his screen for the umpteenth time. It was both his and Taemin’s decision to finally go public with the pregnancy, but now he was having second thoughts.

 

Since they had begun dating casually the year before, Kyungsoo’s life had changed dramatically. They had always been in each other’s lives, (Jongin had pushed them together backstage too many times to count) but once they began “dating” Kyungsoo’s appearance in the public eye as well gossip sites increased noticeably.

 

Kyungsoo usually liked to keep a low profile. He never went out of his way to be photographed. He never wore outrageous outfits at the airport.

 

But Kyungsoo got his first taste of what it felt like to be embroiled in an honest to god _scandal_ the day after pictures of him leaving Taemin's apartment were posted online.

 

Kyungsoo smirked as he recalled the slightly disheveled images of himself leaving Taemin apartment. His hair a mess, lovebites scattered all across his neck and collarbone.

 

AllKPop, Dispatch, and Soompi had a field day. PR wanted to downplay the whole situation as just a drunken one-night stand, but when more pictures of Kyungsoo and Taemin (who were spotted riding around in his car almost a few hours later) were leaked to the press, it was evident that that this was more than a fling.

 

It had started out innocently enough. Whenever they both weren’t on tour or busy doing proper pop star things, Kyungsoo would visit Taemin at his apartment and they would proceed to fuck on every surface of the apartment until they were both left with bruises on their hips.

 

But somewhere between casual hook-ups on Taemin's kitchen floor and the frantic kisses exchanged backstage at award shows, things changed.

 

They found themselves spending more time together. They were still very much in a sexual relationship perceptibly, but the sex was no longer what connected them. Taemin didn’t mind holding Kyungsoo's hand when they laid in bed together, and Kyungsoo wasn’t completely put-off by the small puddle of drool Taemin left on his shirts whenever he slept with his head on Kyungsoo's stomach.

 

Out of all the guys that Kyungsoo had been involved with, he thinks that Taemin just might be the most exhilarating. Taemin was full of limitless energy and he was never too shy or afraid to try things that may have been out of his comfort zone.

 

_That’s something this baby is definitely going to inherit from both of its parents_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself. _Courage_.

 

How Taemin sometimes managed to thrill him by a simple kiss on the forehead was a mystery.

 

The shift from part-time lovers to an actual relationship wasn’t a surprise to anybody but Kyungsoo himself, but eventually he learned to just shrug his shoulders and roll with the punches. Taemin had taught him that it was easier to just go with the flow than to waste time trying to justify anything.

 

“ _I’m with you; you’re with me, yeah? Why question it?_ ” Taemin had once told him.

 

Of course once Taemin had managed to make himself a mainstay in his life that meant that the rest of the SHINee boys became more permanent fixtures in his life as well.

 

Kyungsoo had always been friendly with the SHINee boys to begin with. They had all bonded over pizza and beer on more than occasion, but once Kyungsoo officially became Taemin’s _boyfriend_ , he found himself growing closer to the other boys.

 

Minho, when he wasn’t on holiday with his girlfriend or filming for his latest K-Drama, was the one Kyungsoo caused the most mischief with. He was always down for a good prank, and he always took the blame in situation that had gone too far. (i.e. that time they dared Junmyeon into eating month-old yogurt and he had to be rushed to the hospital due to food poisoning)

 

Jinki was the one whom he found himself to have grown the closest to. Upon the announcement that Jinki and Sunyoung were together (and had been for a long, long time), Taemin and Kyungsoo were often the ones who Jinki would come and talk to when Jonghyun was busy or when Kibum managed to disappear like he always did.

 

Taemin had made it clear that he wanted all of the people he loved to love each other, and Kyungsoo found himself being showered in brotherly affection from the other SHINee members.

 

Another thing that made Taemin so different from the rest was his ability to keep Kyungsoo on his toes.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile as he recalled the time when Taemin had whisked them off to Jeju island (his favorite place in the world) on a surprise trip.

 

SM had no idea what to make of their union and wanted to use their relationship for possible promo. They wanted to exploit them, but Taemin and Kyungsoo had made it clear that what they shared was to be kept private.

 

There was of course the sasaeng-filled trips to tea shops where the couple would be photographed holding hands, but they managed to stay under the radar for the most part.

 

That is, until Kyungsoo found out that he was pregnant.

 

If he was being honest, Kyungsoo wasn’t all that surprised when he found out that he carrying Taemin's child.

 

They would have sex two, sometimes three times a day, and a condom was usually the last thing they were worried about.

 

Kyungsoo had tried to hide it for as long as he could. Not because he was afraid, but because he didn’t want anybody knowing about it until he figured what he wanted to do about the situation.

 

However, he quickly realized that keeping it a secret was stupid as hell. Kyungsoo had never been any good at keeping secrets.

 

Twelve weeks to the day that he found out he was having his boyfriend's baby, Kyungsoo dropped the load on him, no pun intened.

 

After spending nearly an hour locked in their bathroom (they had moved in together a month before) contemplating what he should do about the situation at hand he took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and marched into the living room where Taemin was currently seated with a sandwich in his hand.

 

Without a word, Kyungsoo stared him in the eye and pulled up the hem of his sweatshirt until a small bump was visible.

 

Taemin arched his eyebrow questioningly before his eyes landed on Kyungsoo's stomach and all of the blood rushed from his face.

 

The sandwich laid forgotten on the plate next to him, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly before he finally spoke.

 

_"You-," Taemin began, nervously. "You’re pregnant?"_

  
  
_"Yeah…" Kyungsoo trailed off as he began to fidget. He was trying his hardest to look at anything but Taemin._

_The pattern on the rug by kitchen. That ridiculous-looking ashtray Sehun had given to Taemin as a gift even though Taemin had rarely smoked as it is._

  
  
_"Wow," Taemin said, placing his hand on the barely round stomach. "I did that?"_

  
  
_Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie and looked at him, placing his hand on top of Taemin's, and smiled._

 

So maybe things were going to be okay. They were young and constantly making mistakes (and in an industry that made it ingenuously clear that your career came before everything) but they were doing it together and as cliché as it may have sounded, that’s all that really mattered.

 

Kyungsoo shut his laptop softly as he continued to ponder to himself.

 

Just as he was about to bring his hand towards his stomach to give it a good rub, his phone began to vibrate; notifying him that he had a new text message.

 

Quickly unlocking the phone, he skimmed the screen until his eyes landed on the newest message.

 

He smiled.

 

From: 태 ♡

이 신발 쇼핑 을 시작하기 너무 일찍 생각하십니까?

 


	2. II.

 

**Lee Taemin and Do Kyungsoo are now proud parents!**

**The EXO vocalist, whose pregnancy was closely watched and the subject of various rumors, gave birth to a baby boy in Seoul last night according to our sources. “Kyungsoo and the baby are doing fine”, our confidant can confirm.**

**Sources tell us that the couple has decided to keep the baby’s name undisclosed for now.**

**Apparently, he's a looker. "The most beautiful baby in the world," Taemin’s bandmate , Jonghyun, Tweeted this morning.**

 

 

  
**Friends of the superstar couple also used their SNS accounts to offer public messages of congratulations:**

**"Welcome to the world, little one!", Kyungsoo's EXO bandmate Chanyeol posted on his Instagram a few hours ago.**

**"We love you already.” he went on to add.**

  
**Despite rumors that the singer had given birth to a baby girl over the weekend, Taemin and an "enormously pregnant" Kyungsoo were said to have been spotted enjoying dinner on Monday.**

**The first-time parents announced they were expecting at the end of last year.**

  
( Read More…)

**\- Excerpt from _Koreaboo_ , March 11th, 2018**

 

**_______**

 

 

 

They name him Haneul (partly because they couldn't come to an agreement on anything else and also) because "heavenly" was the only way to describe him.

 

_He’s the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen_ , Kyungsoo decides.

 

Soft skin, curly raven hair, brown eyes.

 

Ten fingers, ten toes, and they were all perfect.

 

Kyungsoo was never one to be overly religious or spiritual but the moment he heard Haneul’s cries for the first time, he knew there was a god.

 

There had to be. Something so impeccable, so impossibly perfect could not have just been created out of thin air.

 

Out everything that he’s ever done and achieved in his life, Kyungsoo thinks that Haneul might be his greatest achievement.

 

And how could he not?

 

He was _so_ tiny, and _so_ cute.

 

Creating something so perfect with someone who was equally as perfect (in his eyes, of course) was a feat that he wasn’t sure he could ever accomplish again.

 

Everybody instantly fell in love with him.

 

Minho and Yixing flat-out refused to put him down. If he wasn’t being fed or bathed, Minho always made sure Haenul was always within arms reach. And you could practically see the sparkle in Yixing’s eyes whenever he rocked Haenul back and forth to sleep.

 

And though his aunts and uncles adored Hanul profoundly and irrevocably, it was Taemin who loved him the most.

 

From the second Haenul was placed in his arms, Taemin was besotted.

 

_With tears clinging to his eyelashes, Taemin looked down at the small child in awe._

  
_“Shit.” He murmured. “He really does look like me.”_

_“I told you.” Kyungsoo said and patiently lifted the baby toward Taemin’s arms. “Don’t you want to hold him?”_

_“Oh. I don’t know….”_

_“Come on, you’re going to have to get used to him.”_

_“I-.” Taeminn started but Kyungsoo was already putting the sleeping child into Taemin’s waiting arms._

_Taemin had expected crying, screaming, drama, but the baby continued to sleep peacefully._

_And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks._

_He was a Dad._

_“Oh, fuck.”_

_“What? What’s wrong?”_

_Taemin grinned like an idiot, “He’s here. We’re parents now.”_

_Kyungsoo laughed and slipped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist._

_And, suddenly, Taemin didn't feel so frightened anymore._

 

Haneul had inherited a decent amount of traits from Kyungsoo, sure.

 

His large, almost owl-like eyes as well as his chubby cheeks were passed down to Haneul, but the rest of his qualities were without a doubt from his other father.

 

Thick, pouty lips and a cute button nose were just some of the things Haneul possessed that could be traced back to Taemin.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t cry when he first held Haneul, maybe he was in shock. The realization that the life he had created with the man he loved was still heavily sedating him.

 

However, the afternoon he caught Taemin and Haneul napping together was the day he finally broke.

 

Seeing the way Haneul’s tiny, little fist opened and closed in his sleep as Taemin held him to his chest with a protective arm brought tears to his eyes. (And is currently the wallpaper on his phone)

 

Tabloids and gossip sites were willing to dish out thousands upon thousands of won just for first dibs on pictures of the newborn, but Taemin and Kyungsoo politely (Well, Taemin mostly) declined.

 

Though they were often spotted strolling around the city or leaving music studios with baby Haneul in their arms, a simple blanket helped shield the paparazzi from getting any decent pictures of his face.

 

Their friends, family, and those close to them respected their wishes to keep the baby out of the spotlight. (Though Kibum was itching to upload a picture of the infant that he had taken of Haneul while he was sleeping tranquilly next to his uncle Jinki)

 

Kyungsoo and Taemin weren’t going to share their little bundle of joy with the media until they were ready.

 

For now, he belonged to them and them only.

 

 @ **realjonghyun90**

오늘 연주 누가 됐을까?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taemin proposes to Kyungsoo the night before Haneul’s fourth birthday.

 

They’re both in the kitchen, slaving away over the oven (Okay, that might be an exaggeration), baking a cake for Haneul’s party when Taemin finally popped the question.

 

“Should have done this a long time ago”, Taemin said hastily as he dropped down to his knees (gently, as he had sprained his ankle a few days before) and pulling out a velvet box.

 

It took Kyungsoo all of three seconds before he said yes.

 

Looking back on how things took place, Kyungsoo can’t help but think of himself as extremely fortunate.

 

Haneul was born healthy for one, and two; he was without a doubt, head over heels in love with a man who loved him back.

 

Kyungsoo had never given any thought to having a family, or even getting married, but now he couldn't imagine a life without both Taemin and Haneul in it.

 

Watching his son grow up before his eyes was like watching his favorite movie over and over again.

 

Seeing those big brown eyes light up with bliss was something he strived to see daily.

 

Haneul took his first step at nine-months old.

 

(Taemin had been resting lazily on the couch, facedown, trying to take a nap when it happened)

 

And at just eleven-months, he said his first word.

 

(“Appa!” Haneul had exclaimed with a toothy grin that Kyungsoo just knows he inherited from Taemin).

 

So it goes like; Kyungsoo might be extremely well-off in life, but he’ll never take it for granted.

 

Smiling, as he looks around their crowded living room, he takes in the scene.

 

Jinki bouncing his and Sunyoung’s two-year old daughter on his knee.

 

Jonghyun loudly conversing with Junmyeon and Jongdae about something that has his eyes crinkling around the edges with laughter.

 

Soojung nursing her third piece of birthday cake as Jongin rubs her swollen belly. (Their baby should be due any day now)

 

Chanyeol carrying Haneul on his hip as he helps him unwrap his gifts, whispering to him as the two of them share a giggle.

 

Taemin catches Kyungsoo's eye across the room and winks at him, tipping his beer in salute to the man he loves.

 

“Perfect”, Kyungsoo thinks. “Absolutely perfect.”


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a sort of drabble/epilogue  
> (Takes place in between the previous two chapters)

 

**When Lee Taemin took the stage with his fellow bandmates in Tokyo,  he had the support of his No. 1 fan: boyfriend Do Kyungsoo.**

  
  
**The EXO vocalist, 25, joined by band mates Kai and Suho looked on from the VIP section of the Tokyo Dome in Bunkyo, Japan as SHINee rocked through a two-hour set list on Friday. Super Junior’s Kyuhyun was also in attendedance to show his support.**

 

  
**Taemin and Kyungsoo caused quite the stir when they were photographed stepping out for lunch with their eight-month old son, Haneul, in Tokyo earlier on that. The superstars were mobbed by dozens of fans at Kozue, a popular restaurant, and police had to be called to keep the crowds at bay.**

 

**( click here to read the rest of the article)**

 

**\- Excerpt from _Soompi_ , July 9th, 2018**

 

**________**

 

“Move in with me.”

 

 _This was inevitable_ , Kyungsoo thought to himself.

 

Yes, they were in love. Taemin had set a fire blazing within him that had been sweltering ever since the day they had met. Countless backstage encounters and brief greetings had set an ardor in motion.

 

(It also didn’t hurt that they were both two of Jongin’s favorite people and he was constantly pushing them together every chance that he got.)

 

They almost didn’t make sense at first.

 

Taemin was a bit livelier than Kyungsoo, outgoing even. He had no problem walking into a room full of people and commanding their attention while Kyungsoo always considered himself to be more of a loner.

 

(“Opposites attract, similarities repel.” Taemin had told him once.

They were both naked, in Taemin’s bedroom, at SHINee’s dorm.

Both out of breath from the recent rendezvous, he reached over and began outlining the love bite he had left above the right side of Kyungsoo’s collarbone .)

 

They made it work though.

 

Somewhere along the away, through their late night Facetime calls, and red-eye flights, their tryst turned into something more permanent.

 

Sex swelled into something more impractical.

 

Love.

 

And at that very moment, there was proof of that love swaddled in Kyungsoo’s arms, looking up at him with huge eyes.

 

Kyungsoo cooed as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Hanuel’s forehead. His son’s nose scrunches up cutely at his sign of affection and Kyungsoo nearly melts because in that moment Haneul looks exactly like Taemin.

 

He may have had Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks and his huge doe eyes, but that little button nose is inherently Taemin’s. He also had Taemin’s lips, and Kyungsoo secretly hopes that his son inherits Taemin’s height as well.

 

It’s been a full minute and a half since Taemin’s question has lingered in the air and the silence between them feels almost as conflicted as she does.

 

Kyungsoo braves a glance in Taemin’s direction and catches his gaze; his back against the headboard.

 

It was a hot summer night in Japan and the blankets had long been kicked away to the edge of the bed.

 

Taemin had forgone his shirt and rested only in a pair of black boxer briefs, his left sock halfway off of his foot.

 

His eyes travel downward and immediately his gaze rests upon the infant currently in Kyungsoo’s clutches.

 

Taemin’s face visibly brightens at the sight of his son as he watches the tot begin to stir in his fathers arms.

 

Forgetting the question at hand momentarily as he rises from the bed, Taemin rests on his knees briefly, silently walking towards the edge of the mattress. His arms outstretched in a silent grasp.

 

Kyungsoo hands Haneul over wordlessly and he watches the infants moving come to a halt as soon as Taemin takes him into his arms.

 

Taemin looks down and smiles tenderly at his little boy, his lips pressed on top of Haneul’s hair and then his soft cheeks.

 

His nose lingers on the baby’s skin for a bit longer when Kyungsoo says, “You spoil him,” a warm, far away look in his eyes.

 

“I spoil you more,” Taemin replies directly, winking at his boyfriend for good measure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_“Alright, welcome back. Keeping up with the theme this week, tonight we have another special guest. Earlier this week we had a chance to speak to one of my other bandmates, Minho-shi, and today we’ve got Taemin with us!. Taemin-ah, how are you?”_

 

_“G’evening, Jjong. A bit tired, but good regardless.” Taemin's gruff voice resonates through the speakers._

 

_“That’s good to hear. I spoke with Onew-hyung last night and he told me about the vacation he has planned for him and Luna-shi before we have to head back on tour. Any plans for a last minute celebration before we’re on the stage again?”_

 

_Taemin chuckles slightly, the sound of his breath softening against the microphone’s receiver._

 

_“Nope, no celebration’s for me. Just gonna spend the rest of my time at home with Kyungsoo and Hannie before we have to start preparing for rehearsals.”_

 

_Jonghyung laughs, “Nothing wrong with that. Now Taemin, since the last time I've had you on the show you’ve managed to release another solo mini-album, become a father, and headline a world tour. Which has been the hardest, and most importantly; which has been the most rewarding?”_

 

_Another laugh._

 

_“You make my life sound more interesting than it really is, hyung.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**oohsehun** 오늘 탁아!

 


End file.
